Impacted Reality: A Different Tale
---- Paul Grote Beverborg |date = October 31, 2018 |website = Discord Gamejolt |type = Concept Change |subtype = Special Event |tone = Serious |medium = Game |status = Active |creator = Droidy356 |cocreator = Paul Grote Beverborg |writer = Paul Grote Beverborg, Droidy365, Moyee Man, OPSweeperMan |artist = Storyshift!Chara |composer = Droidy365, OmegaFerretMusic, Ethan Harper, Karamitasu |spriter = Droidy356 |programmer = None}} Impacted Reality is an AU made by Droidy365, following River Person and Flowey instead of Sans and Papyrus. Gaster plays a pretty big part, too. Lots of information lies behind spoilers, so some story points or new characters will be absent from this page. Characters Undertale Characters Sans and Papyrus Sans and Papyrus are completely absent from the story, aside from a few references and backstory stuff. Despite this, they play a very big role, as this AU would not exist if it weren't for them. Flowey Flowey has mainly Papyrus' personality, but with a love for death traps and making muffins instead of spaghetti. He also likes to eat a bit too much Monster Candy. He's a major character in both the Ruins and Snowdin story arc. He 'upgraded' the Ruins puzzles, much to Toriel's disgust. Wears a piece of Papyrus signature scarf. Toriel Toriel is unfortunately stuck in her house because all of the puzzles Flowey added to the Ruins are one-way only. Napstablook Napstablook challenges you in Deep Dungeons in a Genocide run. River Person River person replaces Sans, but he's quite different. Instead of making puns, he makes riddles. He's a very confusing character that's full of mystery. He plays a very important role in this AU. Has a skull similar to Papyrus' visible behind the hood. Fuku Fire (Green Fire Girl) For spoiler reasons, she now manages Grillby's. Snowman When you attack the Snowman with his own Snow Piece in Genocide, he gets mad and attacks you. Undyne Undyne doesn't change too much, but she's now friends and with Underfalls' main character that can't be revealed yet, due to spoilers. She often has friendly fights with him. Her armour is a mix between her regular UT armour and the Undying armour, with a few other changes. Gaster Gaster got out of the void, and now reclaimed his position as Royal Scientist. He's very serious and bossy, and constantly calls Alphys a lizard. Eventually she told him to stop, which he respected, but it still accidentally slips out most of the time. He used the DT Extractor the destroy the Amalgamates. He's also the host of the educational Gaster TV. He converted MTT Resort into a casino to fund the CORE. Alphys Alphys is now Gaster's assistant, and really hates it. She helps Mettaton escape from Gaster's control, and does anything she can to do so (including going against him to help you in subtle ways). Mettaton Mettaton is now remodelled by Gaster as a full on Human Eradication machine. His box form was scrapped, and his NEO form was improved. His body has a grey colour scheme instead of pink, and his face looks more serious and masculine. He assists Gaster at his shows. He has 4 different fights depending on your actions: Mettaton WD: The Neutral fight. Here he is under Gaster's control, and fights you to bring your soul to Gaster. Mettaton EX 2.0: The Pacifist fight. In this fight, he escaped Gaster's control, and took over Hotland. This is the most similar to Undertale's fight. It also includes a quiz revealing some of Gaster's secrets. Mettaton EX 2.5/Betrayed Star: This fight starts when you attack Mettaton EX. He is much more aggressive, and has stronger attacks. Mettaton NEO 2.0: The Genocide fight. Actually a battle this time. Here, he has accepted his Human Eradication programming to destroy you. Royal Guards 01 and 02 These 2 now work as Gaster casino's bouncers. Muffet Muffet now works in Gaster's casino as a baker, since her old home got replaced by a second lab. The job pays well, and the Ruins spiders got united with her spiders, closing the shop there. Asgore/Chara Not much can be revealed about them without spoilers. The other characters barely change, if they do change at all. Deltarune Characters K Round While, not physially appearing, K Round can be seen on some casino posters. Susie Susie is an optional miniboss in Deep Dungeons. She got locked up there after destroying Gaster Resort when Undyne denied her request to join the Royal Guard. Added Characters Monster Candy Bowl monster A hidden boss in the Ruins. Attacks you when you take the second and last candy. Only has green attacks, so he can't kill you. Cannot be killed outside of genocide, since he requires 2 hits to die, but escapes before you can deliver the second one. W.D Drone W.D Drone is, like the name says, a drone made by Gaster to keep people out of the lava in a new area of Hotland. Made to resemble MTT's upper body. Photo Guy Photo Guy manages a photo booth in the new area, with pictures of some important characters. Hotdogpants Hotdogpants is a joke character that never appears physically, but often gets mentioned by NPC's throughout Hotland, including W.D Drone, who says "Poor Hotdogpants" when she explains why she can't drop you onto a moving platform, implying death by lava. There are also a few Missing Posters scattered around. He was originally the person managing the casino. Shadimic A shady shopkeeper in a corner of Gaster's casino. Usually a black puddle, but shape-shifts itself into a pitch-black version of the person that's standing near him. Tries all kinds of shady methods to sell stuff. Also a common enemy in Deep Dungeons, and a stronger one is one of the 2 non-genocide bosses there. Droidy/General Kenobi Droidy/General Kenobi is the self insert of the AU creator. MBWookiee A meme-ish character related to Droidy in some way. Volcana A new Royal Guard member mid-boss appearing in the CORE. The rest is a spoiler for now. 98-robots A bunch of robots patrolling CORE basement level 1. These will be featured in a stealth section, and one with broken weapon systems takes over the casino management until Hotdogpants returns, which probably won't ever happen. This is based on scrapped character from Undertale. Sansbot and Papyrusbot 2 robots made by Gaster to resemble Sans and Papyrus. Sansbot drinks oil, and Papyrusbot cooks electric wires. The rest of the new characters are either very minor, unfinished, or locked behind spoilers, and cannot be revealed yet... Locations Undertale Locations Ruins The Ruins got a major change-up, with Flowey replacing old and adding new puzzles everywhere. Near Toriel's house, there's a hole in a wall where she threw extremely over-baked pies at it to escape, despite being able to break through most things with her fire magic. You also find the rock candy here, wich honestly is just a rock from the walls. Snowdin Snowdin doesn't change, only it's inhabitants do. Waterfall The only change here is a hole leading to a new area called the Underfalls, and a little Temmie Village expansion. Hotland Hotland changed massively. Gaster's shows are different from MTT's, and Undertale the Musical and Muffet's home are replaced by a weapon testing facility/second lab. There's a new floor below the first one containing moving platforms and lava, as well as the photo stand. MTT Resort is turned into a casino built to fund the CORE, but Burgerpants, the hotel and the restaurant are just moved a floor up. Muffet also resides here now. This area also contains lots of Deltarune references. CORE The CORE has a basement, containing many robotic enemies. True Lab The Amalgamates are replaced by something else that cannot be told yet. There is also a room containing Gaster's other Mettaton designs, including the box form, one resembling UF! Mettaton, and one resembling Rouxls Kaard. New Home New Home now holds the entrance to a sinister new area... Added Locations Underfalls A mainly underwater cave system below Waterfall. The monsters here are mainly aquatic creatures, with a few pirate things scattered around. You can't even escape the Annoying Dog here, since he managed to get his paws onto a yellow submarine... Deep Dungeons An area located deep below New Home, unwillingly entered the same way as you enter the Ruins. It is a maze divided into multiple layers. The top layers contain the houses of shadow dwelling monsters, while the bottom layers are a prison for some of monsterkind's more sinister and malicious creatures... Miscellaneous * There are certain types of food that have a chance of giving food poisoning. These items are shown with the colour Magenta. * Underfalls has an oxygen mechanic. * The Alphys date and True Lab sections are moved to occur before you travel trough the CORE, and 2 additional requirements are needed for the True Pacifist ending. * A few new weapons are added, these being the W.D brand Magicsaber, which basically is a lightsaber with magic, and a taser Alphys is selling to fund her own private projects. * There are more endings, including ones for Muffet, Volcana and a few more OC's that are locked behind spoilers. Some endings also change. * The Genocide area themes are darker versions of the regular ones, instead of the usual slowed down ones. * The Face Steak is now called Hand Steak, and is shaped like Gaster's hands. Story TBW Trivia * The next trivia is true. * The previous trivia is false. * The first 2 trivia's are a paradox, just like the IR timeline. * Impacted Reality is an Impacted Timeline, a concept made by Droidy, which is a timeline that's created by something that should be impossible, like a glitch. * This AU was inspired by FlamesAtGames' Floweytrousle (which is a part of the OST) and Ethan Harper's River Reaper (Version 2 is here). * A few of the AU's tracks contain Delta Rune leitmotifs. One of Gaster's themes is a remix of Another Him, the Casino theme is an Electro Swing Rude Buster, and Susie has Vs Susie as battle theme. * In the creator's head-canon, Gaster has the same voice as Emperor Palpatine from Star Wars. * ''Star Wars ''is referenced multiple times throughout Hotlands, and the platform section is inspired by the planet Mustafar. Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Serious Category:Special Event Category:Games